


Jojen Reed's Journal Entries

by highwhorelock



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwhorelock/pseuds/highwhorelock





	Jojen Reed's Journal Entries

\-- Friday. 

Cam said writing it down would be easier. I don’t know if a therapist would approve. This would just give me a good reason not to talk to anybody. Not that I can. But I guess it’s better than nothing.

I’m Jojen Reed. I’m 15. Regularly bullied but I tell no one. I don’t mind. Meera would kick their ass for me but that doesn’t save me from any verbal assault. It doesn’t help that I look like 10. I learned to laugh it off.

This is my journal. I can’t call it memoirs and I refuse to call it my diary. I am supposed to document important things in my life. Starting now, I guess.

 

\-- Monday.

My life is that boring. I haven’t written in two days because there’s nothing to write. Until now, I guess. 

Sansa Stark talked to me today. Well, she asked if I had seen Joffrey Baratheon, her boyfriend. I told her no and she gave me a small smile and walked away. I wonder if she gave anyone else a smile like that or if she just dismisses them whenever they can’t give her what she wants. Either way, I got a smile from her that day.

 

\-- Tuesday.

I don’t like sports. Cam’s good at basketball but he’s an idiot for picking me in the first place. I was about to go fake an asthma attack again. But there was another class in the gym and I got to watch Sansa play volleyball briefly. She didn’t see me though which was good because I tripped while dribbling.

 

\-- Wednesday.

There’s a school dance in the next a few days. Something about a founding anniversary? I don’t know. I don’t wanna go but Meera’s making me. Now mum knows and she’s making a big deal out of it. I don’t know who to ask out. Maybe Jeyne Poole? If she’s not a little out of my league. I would ask Sansa but that’s never happening.  
Maybe I’ll get lucky and get hit by a bus.

 

\-- Thursday.

Sansa has nice taste in books. I saw her in the library today, last place I thought she’d be.   
I didn’t know she was into Shakespeare. It didn’t seem like she was reading it for class either because she wasn’t taking down notes. I wonder what her favorite story is.

 

\-- Friday.

I am just bad at life altogether. Mum and dad fought again and I tried to get in between. I shouldn’t have. Dad shoved me away and I know he didn’t mean it but I hit my head on the edge of the cupboard and I bled a little. I made things worse. Now I can’t even go outside of my room without feeling like I’m being suffocated.

But I did get out of my room. I went to the park and ate a burger and ice cream. Then a hobo came along and asked for my burger. I gave it to him. His name’s Bert. I made a friend, sorta. Not the type I expected but a friend nonetheless. After that I went to the comic bookstore and fought my way to an original classic Deadpool copy.

On my way home, I saw Sansa again. She was kissing Joffrey inside a coffee shop which really shouldn’t have caught me off guard but it did and I dropped my comic book right into an open sewer. The guys working there tried to give it back to me but it was soaked already and I didn’t want it. I don’t know which part is more painful.

 

\-- Saturday.

I don’t know why I’m writing this but Sansa and Joffrey fought. And not even in a private way but in ‘the middle of the street’ way. It was really messy and probably anyone within a 50 meter radius stopped and stared at them yelling at each other. She stormed out and he was pissed. I really don’t know why I’m writing this but… it seemed like a huge fight, you know? Bigger than the other ones I’ve heard and a handful few that I accidentally witnessed (like this one). Maybe they’d call it quits? Maybe I get a shot? Maybe.

 

\-- Sunday.

Meera is determined to get me a friggin’ suit for this dance. I don’t wanna go. Cam’s got a date and I didn’t bother to remember her name but he looked really psyched and happy so that’s all that mattered. I wasn’t really paying attention to what Meera rented for me. They all were black and identical. But she did give me a nice dark green tie to accompany it. It's my favorite color.

I still don’t know who I’m going to ask but I guess it’s nice to know that Sansa could be an option.

 

\-- Monday.

We talked. I’m not sure she knew it was me though. I doubt it. Coach told me to fetch the costume for the team’s mascot so I did. While I got the bloody thing, she came rushing in and was crying. I think she just went into the first room she saw. I panicked and ended up wearing the awkward ice cream head (not the mascot costume, that thing was huge). So, I’m not sure if she was crazy but she did giggle in between her small sniffles when she saw the tiny human with an ice cream head. I told her I would keep it on. She didn’t mind.

We talked a bit and I asked why she was upset. She said it was because of Joffrey. She said he made it hard to be with him. Then I asked why she was still with him. She answered with an ‘I don’t know’ but I wasn’t convinced. Then I asked her out to the dance, if that was okay with her. Have one night of dancing without Joffrey. She smiled and told me that I should ask again but next time without the ice cream head. Then she got up, thanked me for the talk, and left with a small smile. At least she wasn’t crying anymore.

 

\-- Tuesday.

I shouldn’t have told Cam. Today he was this motivational speaker that would not shut up until he convinced me that I should ask Sansa again. Like it almost didn’t kill me the first time (I know it doesn’t seem as bad as I wrote them but it was fucking was).

The only way to make him shut up was to actually do it. So yeah, I agreed to. The dance is on Sunday. That should give me a good amount of time to prep, mull over my thoughts, weigh on how this is way out of my league and wonder if this would belong to the top stupidest thing I’ve done all year or the top best.

 

PS: Cam has a future in being a motivational speaker.

 

\-- Wednesday.

Mom and dad are talking now. The house doesn’t feel hostile. Like I could finally go out and get a piece of cake without the worry that my parents would break into a fight. Of course, Meera beat me to the cake. I hate her.

There’s also news of a Captain America film! Like F I N A L L Y. The two Iron Man movies were awesome so no doubt this one’s gonna be epic.

Huh. This is actually a good day.

 

\-- Thursday.

“The worst thing that could happen in asking someone out is embarrassment, the best thing is nudity.” — Cam fucking Embert. I bet he stole that quote somewhere.

I am so done with him.

 

\-- Friday.

Sansa still doesn’t have a date. I would know because she literally whined “I don’t have a date yet!” while her friends were talking about their dresses while passing the gym. I’m gonna ask her out tomorrow. Just me, her, a single flower, and that huge ice cream head mascot so she’ll know it’s me.

Yeah, I’m really gonna do it.

 

\-- Saturday.

I was almost right. It was me, her, a single flower, a huge ice cream head, and Joffrey Baratheon.

I didn’t ask. I wasn’t able to. They were kissing. She was happy, more like relieved, really, now that they’re back together. I never really had a chance with her, right? It was all in my head. I’m an idiot.

 

\-- Sunday.

I think you can count this as Monday? It’s 1 AM. I’m up and I’m writing.

I can’t sleep, obviously. I didn’t go to the dance earlier. I know Sana’s happy but I really don’t see the point of me being a masochistic bastard and going over there. Suck it up, you say? Screw you.

Meera thought I was going. Then I went a detour to a bar where I was friends with the bartender. He didn’t mind providing the alcohol. Just as long as I paid twice for it. There goes my comic book fund for next month.

I hate the fact that I’m pretty much sober now. Maybe I wasn’t really drunk to begin with. Now I don’t know who or what I’m supposed to blame my actions on.

 

Because dammit, I slept with Bran Stark.


End file.
